Afternoon Delight
by f3iv3lin3
Summary: Juliet has an itch and Kate assists her involuntarily I know I suck at summaries


„Just because you're hiding doesn't mean you can't be seen.", Juliet said with an annoyed sigh and turned on her heels to face the thicket a few feet to her former left where a white blouse was clearly visible through the leaves.

Another movement behind the green made the blonde guess, the woman hiding behind it had stiffened when she realized herself caught and was hoping against hope, it had only been a wild guess from the blonde.

Usually Juliet would play along and lead her for hours through the jungle just to amuse herself in the evening seeing the frustration of a day spent walking in circles without getting any evidence she was still one of ithem/i,written all over her face.

But not today – today she had no nerve for playing games or anything else for that matter. She'd wandered off into the jungle by herself for a reason and the brunette's presence kept her from reaching into her pants and release the tension that had been building between her legs for days to a level Juliet just couldn't handle the state of constant arousal anymore.

"Kate", she said trying not to sound too desperate as she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at the still figure in the thicket.

The curtain of leaves parted and Kate stepped out on the little clearing with a face that told Juliet she wasn't as secure as she tried to be, but then again, the brunette never was. Being caught stalking just made that more obvious as she gritted her teeth and glared at the blonde.

"Enjoying yourself?", Kate said mockingly and furrowed her brows but the nervous tapping of her fingers against her thighs betrayed her coolness.

Not yet thanks to you, Juliet thought.

"Yes, thank you for your concern.", she said, trying to mirror Kate and play cool which was getting harder by the minute. For some reason, facing the brunette made the tingling between her legs even worse.

Kate smirked at her words and took a step closer, narrowing her eyes at Juliet.

"What are you doing out here?"

Juliet had to press her lips together to stop herself from moaning at the spark of electricity shooting through her hips when her eyes noticed Kate's nipples peaking through her shirt for her to enjoy. This was getting way too intense.

"If you must know, I'm horny and thought I'm enjoying a little afternoon delight with myself." Juliet didn't even try to make it sound sarcastic and for a moment Kate's cheeks flushed bright red, highlighting her freckles and made her look cuter by the second.

Gotcha, Juliet thought, embarrassment written all over the younger woman's face but unfortunately for her, the brunette recovered quite fast from it.

Crossing her arms to her chest she leaned a little backwards which shifted her hips towards the blonde and smirking again she said: "Well then, go ahead."

She raised her eyebrows daringly. Obviously, Kate thought the blonde had only been trying to make her leave and not tell the truth.

Juliet groaned in frustration and clenching her fists she threw her arms in the air.

"Just fucking leave me alone.", she cried out and turned herself on by saying what she wanted to happen to her.

Spinning around she wanted to storm off but the hand grabbing her arm was faster and pulled her back. Automatically Juliet's hand closed around the brunette's wrist but she had obviously learned her lesson and when she tried twisting it to throw her through the air she received a hard kick into the hollow of her knees.

"I'm not that stupid.", Kate half-growled, half-snickered into her ear when Juliet hit the ground with her knees and palms and felt the younger woman's weight on her as she snaked her arm around Juliet's neck and pulled her back.

But the blonde didn't care about the tight grip making it hard for her to breath since she had already trouble getting oxygen in her lungs the moment Kate's hips pushed against hers from behind and sent a shiver of lust up her spine.

She groaned in pleasure at the pressure of the body pressed against hers but Kate was oblivious to the reaction of the blonde's body and mistook it for one of pain.

Juliet tried wriggling herself free, thinking she would explode very soon if she didn't which loosened the grip around her neck a little and allowed her to rear up. Kate lost her balance for a moment and her arm dropped, brushing against the blonde's breasts and she clenched her teeth so hard, she thought her jar would break as she tried to keep another moan down.

The tingling filling her hips distracted her long enough for the brunette to throw herself to Juliet's side. Her back met the ground hard but the pain was numbed instantly when Kate's warm body was pressed onto hers. The brunette grabbed her by the wrists and she pushed them against the ground over her blonde head, her leg slipping in between Juliet's.

Again she moaned involuntarily as Kate's weight pressed the air out of her lungs and the other woman's breasts into hers.

"God", she breathed against her face as she panted for air and shifted her hips to escape the thigh pressing down on her in all the right places.

Juliet tried lifting her arms to push the brunette off her, her breathing mere gasps but her arousal wouldn't allow to sommon her the strength she was usually capable of.

"Get off me.", she whimpered which put a superior grin on Kate's lips as she pinned the blonde even harder to the ground, applying more pressure with her hips.

"You wish.", the brunette said glaring down, obviously enjoying her position of power.

Juliet had never really bothered to look at the brunette who hated her out of pure principal but now that her face was so close to hers, her eyes sparkling with anger and determination against her flushed face, she couldn't help but think she didn't really wanted her to get off. In fact, she enjoyed Kate's weight upon and her curves against her own very much.

Another moan rolled from her lips as she shifted her hips against the thigh and clenched her fists in the captivating grip still pressing them into the ground in a way, that made Juliet feel her breasts more than usual.

The brunette mistook her moving as an attempt to free herself and pressed her thigh against her harder, the increasing pressure and the movement of her own hips made her climb higher up the pleasure mountain.

Every time Juliet moved against the body upon her, she felt a counteraction rubbing against hers, robbing her of air, heaving her chest against the brunettes and she tried hard not to arch her back to give away the pleasure rather than intimidation it caused.

"So what are you up to?", Kate growled, panting herself as she kept the wriggling body beneath her pinned to the ground.

"Unfgh.", was all that left the blonde's lips in another moan. She could almost feel the edge now as the tingling reached an unbearable level.

Juliet gave up trying to restrain herself, after all, this was what she'd come here for wasn't it? It hadn't included someone else but she certainly didn't mind some help.

She didn't even try pretending she was putting up a fight but tightened her thighs around Kate's and rubbed against her as she bit down her lip and saw a shocked expression staring down at her before she closed hers to those wonderful delicious light points against the black of the back of her eyelids as the first signs of her explosion. Her body tensed hard as she arched against a stunned Kate who let go of her wrists.

Through rapid breaths the blonde cried out, her lust echoing from the trees and when the waves of electricity shooting through her body subsided, Juliet's body went limp, allowing the brunette to roll off her.

Juliet opened her eyes, her flushed and all too pleased face carried a smile of satisfaction, her eyes glowing as she sighed slightly and felt Kate's disbelieving eyes roofed by a curious frown on her.

"Did you just… hump me?", Kate breathed, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Enjoying the numbing relaxation of her body, Juliet put her arm on her chest and half-caressed the skin on her chest that wasn't covered by her shirt before she turned to look at the brunette.

She should feel embarrassed about this, guilty even but she felt too fan-fucking-tastic to be able to do anything than enjoy the post-orgasm feeling.

Turning her head, that satisfied smile still tugging on her lips, she sighed: "Well, I told you I was horny."


End file.
